Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The second story in Avatar of the Omniverse series! This story kicks off with a series of events that happened to Ben during his three years of training. But with a ring of rage around his finger, will he be victorious? Or will he fall at the hands of Atrocitous? Read on, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE CONTINUATION OF BEN 10, KAMI'S AVATAR OF THE OMNIVERSE!**_

 _ ***Loud applause from the audience***_

 _ **Thank you, thank you very much! Now I thought I'd let you know that this story, along with two others, will show Ben going to new worlds during his three year training with King Kai and the others. I have already decided on the next universe he'll go to after this one, but I am accepting ideas from this list.**_

 _ ***Worlds Yet to be Visited: The Lion King 1 ½, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Xiaolin Showdown, Halo, Sonic the Hedgehog***_

 _ **Good luck, and enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!**_

* * *

"Red Lantern!" = Talking

" _Red Lantern!" = Thinking_

 _"Red Lantern!" = Comm. Link_

" **Red Lantern!" = Yelling**

" _ **RED LANTERN!" = Power Ring Speech**_

* * *

 _ **Red Lantern Tennyson**_

* * *

It has been a week into Ben's training with King Kai, Kami (DBZ version), and Mr. Popo. So far into that, Ben has been instructed to meditate in order to better understand how to control his Ki. So far, he's learned how to use his Ki for flight, energy blasts, even for defensive force fields. His arsenal is now quite varied, in terms of usability in battle.

He's even met the protectors of this dimension's Earth. A group that call themselves the Z-Fighters. And these guys are Earth's protectors for a good reason, too! These guys were stronger than anyone he's ever fought before in his years as a hero!

He got along with Goku, his child Gohan, the seemingly bald man called Krillin, and even a former bandit named Yamcha. But the others were still pretty wary of him. Especially the always angry Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Ben knew that it would indeed take a bit more time to earn the trust of the others.

But, back to the current situation. Ben was meditating in an attempt to keep his power in control, but there was one emotion that always seemed to push its way through his mental barriers. And that feeling is rage.

Rage at Khyber for taking his little sister's arm. Rage at the fact that Julie was nearly killed by her own parents. _**(He doesn't know that Julie is adopted yet.)**_ Rage at how the Shinigami's forces seem to be growing stronger, and stronger with each passing second. Rage at Azmuth for him being the main problem that started this war!

It sickened Ben at how he had been powerless to prevent any of that from happening!

" _Why can't I get stronger?!"_ Ben mentally asked himself. " _I swear, I have more anger than I know what to do with right now! If only there was some way for me to harness that rage; control it; use it like a tool!"_

As Ben mentally ranted in his failed attempts to meditate, he failed to notice the presence of the Grand Kami near the lookout. She knew that Ben had unparalleled rage within him, but she also knew that he would never use his rage irresponsibly like a certain someone she knew in another world.

Which is why she brought out her ace in the hole to help him through this process. She opened her hand, and a glowing red light zoomed over to Ben.

He was startled out of his meditation by the amount of power he could feel from this small object. It was a ring that was as red as blood with a mark that looked like a stylized lantern. It began to move closer to Ben, and the fingers of his Eternity Gauntlet disappeared. The ring suddenly spoke up in a demonic voice.

" _ **BEN TENNYSON, YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."**_

It slipped onto his middle finger, and Ben began to scream in pain as the power amplified his aggression levels and awakened his bottled up rage. Even as he coughed up his own blood, he could still barely control himself to hold the ring up to the sky and recite some kind of oath the ring put in his head.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread. And twist your minds to pain and hate! We'll burn you all - That is your fate!"

The light began to grow even brighter and brighter as Ben gained more and more power. Suddenly, there was a big flash, and Ben was nowhere to be found. Grand Kami smiled and crossed her arms.

"I'll tell him his mission once he's calmed down a bit." she said to herself.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!**_

* * *

 _ **Arrival on Ysmault**_

* * *

Ysmault… The home planet of the Red Lantern Corps. These particular Lanterns are all formed by giving in to their great rage at one thing or another. Be it the Sinestro Corps., the Green Lanterns, or even dogs. Don't ask. And currently hanging out on an island in the middle of the planet's ocean of blood were three of the planet's inhabitants.

One of them was a woman with blue-grey skin, full black lips, and a figure that many women would metaphorically, and maybe literally, kill for. This woman also had a pair of wings on her back that were made entirely out of bone with a pale red energy covering them. This energy seemed to act as a type of protective membrane for her wings.

She was wearing a black leotard with blood red armor covering the shoulders, chest, and a bit of the upper back, along with the Red Lantern insignia on the chest, crimson red, high heeled boots that went halfway up her thighs, and a pair of crimson red gloves that covered most of her forearms and seemed to connect to the sleeves of her suit. The armor covering her shoulders also seemed to have a single, curved red spike jutting out of each one in an upward motion, and she wore a black hood/mask combo that had a pair of small bat wings on the sides.

Then there was another member that appeared to also be a member of the Red Lantern Corps. She had lavenderish colored skin, and long brown hair done up in a ponytail. She wore a skintight, crimson red leotard with the Red Lantern insignia on her chest, along with crimson red high heeled boots and gloves. She also was wearing a jagged red mask that covered her eyes and nose.

The final member of this group appears to be a blue furred house cat. He's wearing a red and black jumpsuit that is made for a cat, and has a Red Lantern ring on his tail.

These three are Bleez, Laira, and Dex-Starr. All three of them are exceptionally strong members of the Red Lantern Corps. with Laira being a former Green Lantern. But lately, they've been kind of bored since they didn't have any missions as of late. Heck, Dex-Starr was so bored, he was actually willing to curl up in Laira's lap. And that's something the bloodthirsty cat has NEVER done with ANYONE except Atrocitus!

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Laira asked.

"What is there TO do around here?!" Bleez asked back. "We haven't had a mission in over two months! I'm starting to want to strangle myself, I'm so bored!"

" _Believe me, Bleez, we're as bored as you are right now. But you don't hear US complaining, DO you?"_ Dex-Starr asked.

Seriously, he was pretty damn fed up with this woman's constant complaining! He would claw her face off, but aside from Atrocitus, she and Laira are the only other Lanterns on the planet that Dex can stand to be around. And he doesn't want to turn someone he cares about into his new scratching post. Not yet anyway…

He started to purr in content as Laira scratched him behind the ear. She was one of the only ones, besides Atrocitus, that knew his favorite places to be scratched. And she gave the best belly rubs. Just as the three were about to fly off and find something to do, something caught their attention.

A red portal with a golden tint opened up in the sky, and something fell out of it. Something that looked relatively human from a distance. And whatever it was, it ended up landing smack dab in the middle of the Blood Ocean!

"Well, that's interesting." Bleez said. "Am I correct in assuming that we are going to check that out?"

"Oh, big time."

" _Eeyup!"_

So, the three Lanterns flew off in the direction of where the object had landed. Hopefully this would be more interesting than sitting around all day doing nothing. Boy, are they in for a surprise when they see exactly what - or should I say WHO - has arrived on Ysmault.

* * *

 _ **This is all for now. But if anyone has any ideas about what Ben's Red Lantern uniform should look like, let me know. Until next time, ENJOY! Now I'm gonna go work on a story for MetroXLR99. I think you'll like this one. But before that, I'm gonna get the next chapter of my Star Wars/DBZ crossover done.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some of you may be wondering if the pairing for this story series has changed at all. Well, I just want to tell you that it hasn't. At least not a lot. It's still a harem story series, but there will be a few changes. Nothing major, just a few alterations to accommodate the worlds that Ben's going to.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!**_

* * *

 _ **Red Lantern Tennyson vs. Red Lantern Trio**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Bleez, Laira, and Dex-Starr to get to the area where the portal was. And it looks like whatever fell out of it didn't really fall into the Blood Ocean of the planet. Rather, it landed on a small island that had seemed to have been conveniently placed there by some unknown force.

 _ **(*COUGH CHOUGH, Grand Kami, COUGH!*)**_

The three Lanterns flew in for a closer look, and were a bit surprised by what they saw. Sitting in a kneeling position was a human boy who looked like he was in his mid teens. He had a slight tan color to his skin tone, green eyes that now had flecks of red in them, and lightly tousled brown hair. And boy did he look PISSED! But then again, anyone who acquires a red ring does get their inner rage awoken.

His Lantern suit was a black bodysuit with red shoes, armored white gauntlets, and some red armor going from the front and back of his abdomen from the neck to the waist where there was a red stripe that seemed to act like a belt. And on his head was a crimson red helmet that had twin, backward facing horns of some sort, along with a fiery red mask that covered his eyes and nose. The Red Lantern insignia was located in the center of his chest, and his ring was on the middle finger of his right hand.

"Well, lookie here. We've got some fresh meat in the Corp." Bleez said with a smirk.

But that smirk soon faded when the new Lantern released a primal roar that sent massive sound waves out into the Blood Ocean. It was so loud, all three of them had to cover their ears lest they risk going deaf. It was even worse for Dex-Starr due to his ultra sensitive feline hearing.

What they didn't expect was for those sound waves to cause an explosion, sending up a huge geyser of blood and stone. It turns out the frequency of that roar was strong enough to blow up one of the small islands in the middle of the planet! The three Lanterns stared in shock at the kind of destructive force this kid showed, and uncovered their ears.

"That's one powerful roar! If that had hit us, lord Atrocitus would be finding our replacements!" Laira commented.

 _"You got that right! It's obvious that this guy has a lot more power than we initially thought."_ Dex added. _"Let's just hope that we don't end up on the receiving end of this guy's rage."_

Apparently, our feline friend spoke too soon. The stranger rose up to his feet, and turned his head to look at them. The look in his eyes was enough to make them realize what was about to happen. Trust me, every Red Lantern has seen THAT look before. He was engulfed in a flaming red aura, his ring burning with power as he flew up at the three Lanterns yelling a single word.

" **DESTROY!"**

"WAY TO GO, DEX, YOU JINXED US!" Bleez said as she created a shield construct.

 _"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE'D GO ALL CRAZY ON US?!"_

The newcomer saw the shield in front of him, but he was too angry to care. He just reared back his fist and punched right the construct with enough power to make the planet tremble. He repeated this action multiple times in his attempt to bust through the shield. And with each punch and kick, the planet shook and the construct cracked more and more. Bleez was visibly straining to keep her shield intact as this guy's rage and power were too great.

Finally, he got fed up with punching, took a deep breath, and shot a huge stream of Rage Plasma from his mouth! The concussive force and the heat of the plasma was enough to punch through the construct, and force the Lanterns to dodge. But Bleez didn't get away unscathed. She got severe burns on her right leg and most of her arm.

She would've fallen into the Blood Ocean had her pain tolerance not been so great. Laira finally understood just how dangerous this new Lantern really is in this berserker stage, and knew that getting him into the Blood Ocean was their only chance of survival.

" _But how are we going to force him into the thing?"_ Laira mentally asked herself. " _He's just too strong for us - WHOA!"_

She had no time to dwell on any ideas as she was forced to dodge a concussive energy blast from the new Lantern's ring. But her accomplishment was short lived as she was hit by a construct of a giant golf club.

" **FORE!"**

The mystery Lantern looked in the direction of where his opponent was sent flying, but cried out in pain as a giant hammer construct sent him careening into the Blood Ocean below. It turns out Dex-Starr had created the construct in order to try and launch a sneak attack at this enemy. And he was pretty darned mad too.

 _"Nobody hurts my friends while I'm still breathing!"_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I got. I know the fight scene stunk, but this is all I've got for a fight scene like this. And before you ask, yes, Ben's Red Lantern outfit is a combination of Hal Jordan's Green Lantern suit and Razer's suit. Now, I'm gonna go update Ahsoka Sings. After that, I wanna update Jedi of Avarice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!**_

* * *

 _ **Rage Calmed**_

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV.**_

I don't understand what happened after I put that ring on, but I was so angry for some reason. All I remember is that I put on that ring, coughed up blood, and then a strangely dark oath rang through my head. I recited it, and must've been transported to the ring's point of origin. I also remember hitting a chunk of land while my eyes were closed, so I don't know exactly where I ended up.

But when I opened them, I could see that I was on a black stone that was surrounded by a literal red sea. I also saw that I was now wearing some strange sort of armor, but I didn't care at that point. My anger was still so high, and I could hear this semi-demonic voice in my head telling me to do one thing.

" _Destroy…! Hate…! Kill…!"_

Trusting my more primal instincts, I looked out at this ocean of blood and released a roar so powerful, it blew up a small island from the sound's concussive force alone!

I didn't do anything on the outside, but on the inside I was grinning like a madman. This power is incredible! With this at my disposal, I can defeat the Shinigami and his forces hands down! But then my more rational train of thought put in its opinion. If this red ring was giving me more power, then surely the Shinigami has something to counter this new ability.

ARRRGH! Arguments with myself are always so confusing!

I'd get back to this conversation with myself later. Right now, I could sense three other power sources nearby. And they were definitely strong.

I stood up from the kneeling position I was in, and looked in the direction of the energy levels. I saw that there were two women and a… is that a house cat with blue fur and a ring on its tail? Oh well, I'll think about that later.

Because right now, the ring was telling me to do the one thing that I normally would not be so inclined to do. And I summed it up in just a single word.

" **DESTROY!"**

"WAY TO GO, DEX, YOU JINXED US!" the first woman said as she created a shield construct.

 _"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE'D GO ALL CRAZY ON US?!"_ the cat asked.

I immediately saw the shield in front of me, but I was too angry to care. I just reared back my fist and punched the construct with enough power to make the planet tremble. When that didn't work, I repeated this action multiple times in my attempt to bust through the shield. And I noticed that with each punch and kick, the planet shook and the construct cracked more and more. The woman who created it was visibly straining to keep her shield intact as I channeled all of my available rage and power.

" _DAMN IT! CURSE THIS STUPID SHIELD! IT'S NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY BUTT!"_ I thought to myself in anger.

Finally, I got fed up with punching, took a deep breath, and shot a huge stream of burning hot Plasma from my mouth! The concussive force and the heat of the plasma was enough to punch through the construct, and force the strangers to dodge. But the bluish grey skinned woman didn't get away unscathed. She got severe burns on her right leg and most of her arm.

She would've fallen into the red sea had her pain tolerance not been so great. The girl with lavender colored skin seemed to realize that I was too strong for them to take on by themselves. Not wanting to give them any time to fight back, I instinctively thrust my fist forward and shot a blast of red energy from my ring.

She managed to dodge the blast, but I quickly created my own light construct. I chose a giant golf club, and swung at her with all I had.

 **"FORE!"** I cried out.

I hit my target and sent this woman flying towards a different part of the planet. If I were a little calmer, I'd probably call that a hole in one. But I had no time to do anything else as I felt a severe pain in the back of my head. I started falling at incredible speeds as I saw that I was hit by that cat's hammer construct.

 _"Nobody hurts my friends while I'm still breathing!"_

That was the last thing I heard before I went under the water… only to find out that it was literally BLOOD! I WAS GONNA DROWN IN A SEA OF BLOOD! But as I struggled to get to the surface, not only could I feel myself going unconscious, I could feel myself calming down.

" _The rage… the bloodlust… vanishing…!"_

All I saw was someone diving in after me before my world went black.

* * *

 _ **I just felt that I should show how the battle went from Ben's point of view. I hope you guys like this. Here's a list of what I plan to update next.**_

 _ **1\. Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern**_

 _ **2\. Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi**_

 _ **3\. Ahsoka Sings**_

 _ **4\. Star Wars: The Digital Wars**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**For those of you who are wondering, Ben will meet back up with a couple of the girls from Twilight's group later on in this series. But only when I get back to the DBZ universe. Hope that clears things up.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps.**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Ben groaned as he finally came to. He could barely remember what had happened before he fell asleep, and he had a headache the size of Texas. But when he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that everything looked blue and… fuzzy?

"What the?"

The blue, furry thing got off of Ben's face, and he saw that it was a cat wearing a red and black jumpsuit with a ring on his tail that looked a lot like the one he's currently wearing. Its yellow eyes were looking into his, as if the cat were looking for danger of some kind.

Finally, it seemed to sigh and spoke in a male voice as it looked to the door.

" _It's safe, guys. He's calmed down!"_ the cat said.

"Did you just talk?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he did." said a voice from the door.

Ben looked to see those two women he was fighting before, only the greyish blue skinned one was not in her previous uniform. She was now wearing a simple white hospital gown that went below her knees, and her arm and leg were wrapped in bandages. More than likely coated in ointment to keep the burns from acting up. Behind them were a few other people.

One of them looked to be just a giant ball of flesh with a face, arms, and legs. He wore a black and red jumpsuit, and also has the same ring that Ben has.

The next one was also a male. But this guy had a humanoid body while his head looked like an Impala's skull with brown skin still attached to it. He too wears a black and red jumpsuit.

After that came a strange creature that looked like a mix of a brain and a jellyfish. It's flesh was pink, and the only form of identification it had was a red and black emblem of the mark that was on Ben's ring.

Finally, there was a woman that Ben thought of to be the most beautiful of the three girls there. She had short, platinum blonde hair, porcelain skin, and a perfect hourglass figure. However, her uniform was the most unique between the others that Ben was meeting. Like the other two women, she was also wearing a leotard, only hers had long sleeves, and was black with red and white accents here and there. On her chest inside of an odd shape was the same insignia as Ben's ring in white, and she had a red cape along with a red eye mask covering her eyes and nose. She also wears red and black flats that went halfway up her thighs.

"So, you must be the new guy that Bleez and the others told us about." said the humanoid Impala. "Name's Skallox, friend."

He then gestured to the floating brain/jellyfish combo.

"That there is Ratchet. He's the brains of the group."

Ratchet extended a tendril towards Ben as a friendly gesture.

"I am most honored to make your acquaintance." Ratchet said.

Even though he was a little weirded out, Ben didn't want to come off as rude. So he shook Ratchet's tendril - as weird and gross as that sounds. Skallox then gestured towards the floating ball of flesh.

"The floating wart over there is known as Zillius Zox."

" **How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a wart!?"** Zillius yelled.

"Whoa, hey, relax! I believe you. You say you're not a wart, you're not a wart." Ben says, not wanting to get on this guy's bad side.

Wanting to move on and avoid unnecessary combat, Skallox decided to move on with introductions. He then gestured to the group that Ben had fought upon his arrival on Ysmault.

"You've already met Bleez, the winged woman,"

The greyish blue skinned woman nodded.

"Laira, the lavender skinned beauty,"

Laira waved at Ben with a smirk on her face.

"And the scratch happy puff ball known as Dex-Starr."

Dex gave a warning hiss to Skallox, not at all liking being insulted. Rather than allowing needless violence be issued here, Ben did the one thing that might work in this situation. He reached down, and started scratching the blue furred cat behind the ear.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Dex-Starr relaxed and leaned into Ben's hand, purring from the feeling of Ben scratching him behind the ear. This shocked the others beyond reason.

"No freaking way! How'd you do that?!" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, I guess I've just always had a way with animals." Ben replied. "Is he really that skittish?"

"Skittish nothing! He's practically lord Atrocitus' Jiminy Cricket. The only other Lanterns he's even remotely comfortable with are Bleez and Laira. My name's Kara, by the way." the blonde replied.

"Good to meet you all. My name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm on a mission from the Japanese Goddess of Life and Light."

The Red Lanterns looked at each other in confusion. A mission? From a goddess? Just about everyone there found that VERY hard to believe. But, they might as well hear him out before they decide to throw him in the Looney bin or not.

"What kind of a mission?" Bleez asked.

"Wait a minute."

Ben closed his eyes and focused as his arms turned into those of Alien X. The others were startled, and went into defensive stances when his hands began to glow.

But instead of an attack, they instead began to see Ben's memories. From when he was ten and found a device called the Omnitrix, all the way to this point in time. They even saw the betrayal of Azmuth and the Plumbers, Kami giving Ben that device along with his mission, even his trans-dimensional travels and missions thus far.

When it was over, his arms turned back to normal, and Kara was the one to ask the multibillion dollar question.

"What can we do to help with your training?"

* * *

 _ **For those of you who are wondering, yes, this part of the story takes place in the new 52 series. The one where Supergirl became a Red Lantern. Her design is basically her New 52 Red Lantern look. See ya next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern! All rights go to their respective owners.*****_

* * *

 _ **Training with the Lanterns: Progress on Transformations!**_

* * *

Life on Ysmault had become quite challenging for our hero. He had been training extensively with the other Lanterns, and has learned quite a bit from them. From Skallox, Ben learned how to use many different types of weapons. Guns, swords, bows, chakrams, everything. Ben even showed off his skills with his Plasma Cannon - partly to prove himself as a marksman, and partly to make Skallox jealous.

Bleez and Laira taught Ben how to better utilize the strength of his Rage Plasma.

Kara helped him to control his Transcendent Kryptonian form, being a Kryptonian herself. It actually wasn't as hard as they thought it'd be.

Ratchet began teaching Ben how to use psychic abilities to further his range of abilities. He didn't pick up on this right away, but with time and practice, it was plenty easy to do things such as levitate objects and block projectiles using his telekinesis.

Dex-Starr, surprisingly, was able to help Ben better grasp the abilities of his ring. Now he had many different types of constructs at his disposal. Constructs like a pair of spiked boxing gloves, a machine gun, twin katanas, grenades, and even an Elvis Presley outfit - just for the heck of it. And so he could throw off his enemy's focus.

Zillius Zox and Ben normally just worked on space shuttles to increase the boy's knowledge in all things technology. When Ben showed Zillius his Federation Police Cruiser, the guy nearly had a heart attack. Tech like that was very rare in Ysmault's sector, so this was a very special treat for the guy.

While Ben was training on his own, he would often be training in his other alien forms, or in his Red Anodite form to try and increase the versatility of their abilities. He also started increasing the power output of all of his spells. So far, he can use six spells. Zaker, Rashield, Jikerdor, Bao Zakeruga, Zakeruga, and Rauzeruk.

He's even greatly advanced in his Blessed Fruit powers, having unlocked four more forms to use in battle. It astounded the other Lanterns how quickly the new recruit was growing so strong. But at this point, they were sure that it is a good thing.

Right now, we find Ben and the other Lanterns at the local bar. They had just gotten another new recruit, and wanted to welcome her to Ysmault the old fashioned way. With a nice, strong drink.

"So, Artemis, you really have only one personality?" Ben asked.

Artemis is a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Like all members of her face, her body is comprised of a pocket dimension that looks like outer space, and white eyes. She looks like a female version of Alien X with smaller horns, but that's where the similarities end.

She was a lot different from other Celestialsapiens. For one thing, she actually has a mouth - as proven by her full, white lips - and lacks the whole split personality that all others of her kind have. For these reasons, and more that I can't explain right now, she was scorned and tormented by others of her kind. The only exception being her mother. But when Artemis' mother was murdered at the hands of the other Celestialsapiens of her sector, she snapped and killed them all in retaliation.

That's when a Red Lantern ring found her.

Her outfit consists of an armored dress that was blood red with the Red Lantern symbol on the stomach, black leggings, and white gauntlets with armor that was segmented like a centipede on the forearms. She also wears a red and black helmet like that of a Valkyrie on her head, and her ring is on her left pinky.

"That's right. For this reason, the other Celestialsapiens saw me as an abomination that must be destroyed. My rage at them allowed the ring to find me." Artemis explained.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about now, Artemis. The Red Lantern Corps. will never betray or abandon you." Zillius declared.

"The flesh ball's right. We're all in this together. Right, guys?" Bleez added.

The other Lanterns nodded in affirmative, calming Artemis just a bit more. Skallox poured the drinks, and started passing them out before raising his glass.

"Well, here's to our newest Red Lanterns. May our kind thrive and prosper!"

Everyone else raised their glasses before downing their drinks. Ben shuddered a bit as he felt his throat burn a bit. He'd never been big on drinking, but he wasn't gonna turn down a chance to build up his alcohol tolerance.

But as Ben celebrated with his new brothers and sisters in arms, he couldn't help but worry about his girls. He knew they weren't weak, but he still couldn't help but wonder how and what they were doing right now.

* * *

 _ *****Grand Kami's Realm*****_

* * *

Twilight and Sunset were busy with another sparring session against each other, both going at about half power. Sunset had gone Super Saiyan 2, having slightly spikier hair than in Super Saiyan, and Twilight had her purple colored Ki aura visible. The two were in a heck of a battle with the others watching from afar. But even Trixie and the girls were having a very difficult time keeping up with the speed of their two friends.

Sunset launched a scissor kick which Twilight countered with a roundhouse, followed by a hammer fist which Sunset dodged. The amber skinned girl then put two fingers to her forehead, and shimmered out of existence before reappearing behind her lavender skinned opponent.

Twilight turned around, only to be nailed in the face by a well placed punch from Sunset. When the amber skinned girl teleported behind her again, Twilight was prepared, and teleported behind Sunset before launching a barrage of Ki Blasts at her.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY WE WERE USING BLASTS NOW!" shouted an irate Sunset.

But Twilight just kept shooting her Ki Blasts like crazy. Sunset was able to dodge them all, but they were doing major damage to the area around them. Though Twilight didn't seem to notice, due to being the Goddess of Destruction - in training.

"THIS IS NO GAME, WE'RE TRAINING FOR WAR!" Twilight replied in a crazed manner.

As Sunset continued to dodge, many things in the area got blown up be Twilight's Ki based attacks. Things like trees, rocks, even a dinosaur. But a few stray shots also nearly hit the rest of her friends. Not that she noticed, being too caught up in the fight.

Eventually, Whis flew right up to the battle, determined to stop the needless damage. Plus, he knew that Sunset could only keep avoiding this kind of barrage for so long.

"That's enough!" Whis declared.

Twilight grunted as Whis chopped her on the pressure point located on the back of her neck. The hit stopped her barrage, and knocked her to the ground out cold.

"Now, take a nap. Three hours should suffice." Whis ordered.

"Man, Twilight went crazier than a Tasmanian Devil!" Applejack said.

"Yeah! She sure was loco in the coco this time." Pinkie added.

That's when Skurd reappeared on Sonata's shoulder.

"You know, Pinkie? Even though you are more mature than you used to be, you are still as random as before." Skurd said.

Before an argument could break out, they heard a groan from Twilight. She got up, and looked at them with a rather peeved look on her face.

"That wasn't very nice." she said.

"I had to, Twilight. You were taking your temper out on this innocent world." Whis replied. "You still need to gain a better grasp of your temper before you can officially be declared Goddess of Destruction."

* * *

 _ **Well, I'll end it here, for now. Next up: Padawan of the UnderWorld!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!*****_

* * *

 _ **Meeting Atrocitus: A New Form!**_

* * *

Ben was now working on increasing the power of his aliens while in his Red Lantern form. He's been trying to do so ever since he saw how much more power Artemis gained after she got a ring. Needless to say, that Celestialsapien was named head of Atrocitus' Honor Guard in record time. And as such, she was receiving special training from the strongest Red Lantern on Ysmault in order to further grasp her new abilities.

Currently, we find Ben in the form he calls Oni; the form he got when Stitch's DNA was scanned. And just like Stitch, Oni is bulletproof, fireproof, and can lift up to three thousand times his size. He can see in the dark, has acid spit, and can think like a super computer.

In terms of appearance, Oni looks almost exactly like Stitch, except his fur is a darker blue color. And his ears have spiky notches on them.

And even now, Oni was wearing a smaller version of Ben's Red Lantern suit. So far, he found that the ring enhances the strength, endurance, and intelligence of this form by ten, making him a far deadlier adversary.

He was just about to try target practice with his Rage Plasma when Kara flew up to him.

"Hey, Kara, what brings you here?" Oni asked as he turned back into Ben.

"It's our leader. He… has requested an audience with you." Kara said nervously.

Now, Ben was concerned. Kara was one of the people that Ben knew to be virtually fearless, so for her to show fear meant that this Atrocitus guy must be extremely powerful. Even more powerful than a Kryptonian that has been powered up by a Red Lantern Power Ring.

"Really? The boss wants to see me?" Ben asked. "Why would he want to see me?"

"He won't say. He just says that he wants to meet the avatar of the Grand Kami." Kara replied. "Now, hurry and follow me. Lord Atrocitus does not like to be kept waiting."

Nodding at the Kryptonian woman, Ben flew off after the blonde. He knew that he'd have to be extremely careful when speaking with a man like Atrocitus. From what the others had told him, Atrocitus is the very first Red Lantern to ever come into existence. And as such, he holds unbelievable amounts of rage and anger that are used to constantly fuel his Power Ring. In fact, it was this power that allowed him to imprison the ethereal embodiment of anger within the Red Lantern Central Power Battery.

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at the castle where Atrocitus resides. Guarding the door was a familiar Celestialsapien - turned - Red Lantern, who instantly brightened upon seeing her friends.

"Hey, Ben! Hi, Kara!" Artemis greeted. "Come by to see Lord Atrocitus, are you?"

"Yup." the two Lanterns replied.

"Well then, I won't keep you two any longer. Go right in, my friends." Artemis said, allowing entrance into the castle.

Kara and Ben nodded in thanks, and made their way to the courtroom where Atrocitus would no doubt be waiting. After five minutes of walking, they entered the room where Ben finally met his boss. At least, his boss amongst the Red Lantern Corps.

He was a tall, muscular humanoid alien with blood red skin, yellow eyes, and a glare that would make even the mightiest of beasts quiver in fear. He wore a black jumpsuit with red armor over it, and his ring was located on his left middle finger.

"I have brought to you the one called Ben Tennyson, Lord Atrocitus." Kara said, kneeling to her superior.

If Atrocitus was being honest with himself, he'd say that he was intimidated by the sheer amount of power emanating from this young man. But since he's such a prideful sonnova gun, he decided to belittle our young hero. Just for the heck of it.

"So, this is the one that Grand Kami has chosen as her avatar." Atrocitus said in mock interest. "He doesn't look like much."

Not liking this guy's attitude, Ben took a step forward, his hands crackling with electricity from his Zaker spell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked with a slight edge in his tone.

Atrocitus raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this action. The boy showed absolutely zero amounts of fear in his presence; a trait that gained a bit of respect. But even so, Atrocitus wasn't one to be outclassed by some low-level soldier like this kid.

"It's quite simple, mister Tennyson. You may have quite a bit of power under your belt, but you lack the skill and experience needed to master them." Atrocitus explained, as he walked up to Ben. "What makes you think that you stand a chance against the Shinigami and his minions if you cannot even hold your own against me?"

Atrocitus tapped the pendant of the matrix around Ben's neck for emphasis, only to recoil back in shock as the eye on the pendant opened up.

 **"Unknown species DNA detected. Acquiring sample, now."**

A golden beam of light ran up and down the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. and died down just as quickly. What it said next surprised Ben.

 **"Scan complete. Sith Species now unlocked and available for use."**

* * *

 ** _Ohhh, is that foreshadowing I sense? Here's a list of stories I plan to update next._**

 ** _Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga_**

 ** _Padawan of the UnderWorld_**

 ** _Empire of the Sith_**

 ** _A Digital Padawan_**


	8. Chapter 8

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!*****_

* * *

 _ **Omake: A Zombie Appears!**_

* * *

Currently hanging out at the mall, we find Lilo, Julie, and Attea hanging out at the food court. As luck would have it, the citizens of Bellwood have begun to embrace the idea of coexistence between humans and aliens. Although, it was still a slight shocker that so many of them had begun to colonize directly beneath the city.

"You know, alien food's really not so bad, once you get used to the texture." Lilo said, biting into what looked like a grilled octopus tentacle on a stick.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't eat too many of those at once if I were you." Attea warned. "You might be one of those people with an allergic reaction."

Well, so far, Lilo's eaten at least a dozen or so of those things, and I'm not seeing any sort of abnormalities in the now teenage Hawaiian girl.

For those of you who have forgotten, when Lilo was chosen as Ryujin's successor, she was blessed with additional power. This in turn caused her to physically age until she was as old as Ben. So now, she's a sixteen year old teenage girl. And her mind has been slowly catching up to her body's age.

 _ **(If you want to know what she looks like, please refer to chapter chapter 4 of the previous story; Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: The Beginning.)**_

Julie wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation at hand. She was too busy thinking about something. Her real parents. She still remembers the message that was left for her along with some other stuff.

* * *

 _ *****IIITT'SSSS FLASHBACK TIME!*****_

* * *

 _It has been a few months since the fight against Chilled and his army, and Julie was taking a walk in the nearby desert to kinks out of her body from staying in that recovery chamber for so long. The healing chamber took longer than normal to heal her due to the backlash of turning Super Saiyan for the first time._

 _But as she continued her workout, Julie couldn't help but think about her true heritage. She was ¾ Saiyan and ¼ Twi'lek with her Saiyan genes being the dominant gene. But that still begs the questions; what happened to her real parents? Why hadn't they come back for her? Did they even want anything to do with her?_

 _She needed these questions answered badly, so she went out to try and find where her space pod crashed, thinking it might hold the answers that she seeks._

 _That's when she could feel two incredible power levels behind her. Ones that easily dwarfed her own, and put her on edge._

" _There you are, little one."_

 _Julie turned around, and saw two individuals standing there. One of them Julie Recognized as a Saiyan, due to the monkey tail wrapped around his waist. He had tan skin, was fairly bulky, and had long spiky black hair. Even his eyes were black. He was wearing a traditional set of Saiyan battle armor with a pair of shorts for the undersuit._

 _The second being was a blue skinned Twi'lek woman. She was dressed in a sleeveless top that showed off her stomach, brown colored tight fit skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also had a metallic silver cylinder clipped to a belt she was wearing._

 _But the one thing that these two had in common was that they both had a… halo over their heads? Now why does that set off alarm bells in Julie's head? I ask you._

" _My, my, all growed up now eh, Julie?" the man asked. "You look so much like your mother."_

" _What are you talking about, dear? She looks more like you, and you know it." the Twi'lek said, playfully slapping the man's arm._

 _Julie didn't know what they were talking about, but now that she looked closer, she could see some similarities between herself and these two. She had the same eye color and facial structure as the Twi'lek, but her hair color and skin tone were more like those of the Saiyan._

" _Who are you two? How did you get here?" Julie asked._

 _Both grimaced at that question. This was not going to be easy to explain._

" _Well, how we got here is kind of a long story. But to answer your first question, my name is Raditz. And this beautiful woman next to me is Jedi Master Aayla Secura. And, well…"_

 _Raditz couldn't finish the sentence. Julie could see the intense amounts of hurt in the eyes of both the Saiyan and the Twi'lek, and knew that she probably wasn't going to like what was coming next._

" _We… we are your real parents, Julie." Aayla said, tears building in her eyes._

* * *

 _ *****Flashback is Now Over.*****_

* * *

Ever since she learned about her true heritage, Julie has been training twice as hard as before. Her mother has taken Julie as her Padawan since Kami had brought her and Raditz back to life soon after their encounter. She hasn't taken Julie to build her own Lightsaber yet, but knew that whatever her daughter built, it would be a great weapon.

And upon hearing about and witnessing the abuse that Julie endured from her adoptive parents, the former Jedi and her Saiyan husband were furious. It took the Grand Kami, Tozi, Ryujin, Yami, and Inari together just to hold them back! And even THEN, they struggled to do so, as Raditz almost became a Super Saiyan!

Fortunately, they knew that those two could no longer do anything to Julie ever again, so they calmed down. Although, upon mentioning Ben, it did give the parents fresh teasing ammunition.

But as the three friends chatted away in the food court, they failed to notice something evil stalking them. Something evil with what appeared to be a pink Nemetrix.

* * *

 _ **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun! Looks like there's trouble a-brewin', eh? Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_*****I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!*****_

* * *

 _ **Hawaiian Wave vs. Zombie Predator**_

* * *

Once they'd gotten done at the food court, Lilo and the others Had decided to do their own separate shopping. Lilo was planning on getting a few scary movies to watch with the other Freedom Fighters for a movie marathon, and had already bought tons of snacks.

" _I just hope this universe carries the Wasp Mummies franchise."_ Lilo thought to herself.

That train of thought caused her to stop in her tracks and lower her head in depression. Memories of her adventures with Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, and the other experiments had begun to resurface. She missed her ohana greatly, and having been away from them for so long was definitely beginning to take its toll on her.

Lilo shook her head as she tried to get her emotions under control. It wouldn't do for her to break down in the middle of a fight because she couldn't control herself.

Thinking back to that day made her look down at the device on her wrist. She really hasn't had the need to use the Ryutrix since she got it, and was beginning to question why she hasn't yet. Why is that?

She was broken from her musings when she smelled something… odd. She inhaled a little, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. It smelled like rotting flesh. But that's impossible, unless you're a…

"Finally… prey!"

Lilo slowly turned around and saw… a zombified version of Sonata wearing… Viking clothes? And draped over her shoulders was what appeared to be a Nemetrix. Only it was modeled after a pink plaid cloak. On this Zombie Sonata's head was a Viking helmet that was cracked with a broken horn and rusted steel holding it together.

This version of Sonata was also wearing a pair of fur shoes, a dress made from animal skins, and steel gauntlets. Her skin was much paler than that of the Sonata that Lilo is familiar with, and the flesh on the side of her face was rotting and dripping with fresh blood. Her Nemetrix coloration was also half gold and half silver in addition to the pink plaid.

"I've finally found my next meal! An enemy of my master!" Zombie Sonata declared as she activated her Nemetrix.

"If you think I'm gonna let myself be turned into zombie chow, think again!" Lilo declared, activating the Ryutrix.

The zombie Viking merely smirked as she activated her device, and transformed into Tyrannopede. But it was much, much different from what it should be. It appeared to be a living skeleton with glowing pink eyes, and all of its dead organs being held in place by a ridiculously long ribcage. It also was still wearing its Viking helmet, but it was now large enough to fit on the creature's head.

The skeletal Tyrannopede roared in challenge, sounding like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Lilo didn't bother looking at her watch as she transformed in a flash of ocean blue light. When it died down, a more feminine version of Heatblast was standing there. Only she was made from blue fire instead of yellow.

"Let's see you take on Peli, ya ugly bag of bones!"

Since zombies lack rational thought, the Zombified version of Ben's Siren girlfriend failed to think to transform into a Pyronite's natural predator, and recklessly charged at Peli with her maw wide open. Smirking, the Pyronite shot a concentrated stream of blue fire into the zombie's mouth.

She scored a direct hit, and yet the zombie predator kept up the charge. Turns out that when you're already dead as a zombie, you don't have to worry much about things like pain. Your nerves have already stopped working, so you can't feel a thing.

And when Peli noticed this, she began to panic. She used her limited earth based powers to fly off on a chunk of earth with a hungry zombie predator on her tail.

You can only imagine how much mass hysteria this caused the shoppers at this mall.

As Peli flew away from Tyrannopede, she continued to shoot blasts of fire at the creature. They all hit their marks, but didn't even slow her down! And as you all know, predators don't give up on catching prey that easily. Especially not prehistoric predators.

" _Why do these things always have to happen to us!?"_ Lilo thought to herself.

The scene freeze framed on Tyrannopede lunging at Peli, jaws wide open as she intended to feed.

* * *

 _ **HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WRITE OUT THE FIGHT SCENES IN THIS STORY! If you'd like to help, or know someone who can, please let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Fight with a Zombie (Finale!)**_

* * *

When we last saw our Hawaiian heroine, she was running from the zombie Tyrannopede. How long will it take for her to defeat her? Let's see…

" **HEEEELP! ZOMBIE DINOSAUR ON THE LOOSE! LOOK OUT, IT'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!"** Peli screamed as she flew out of the mall.

And Tyrannopede burst right through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the building. Needless to say, they were gonna be closed for renovations for a long time. But back to the matter at hand, Peli was still having a tough time trying to take down this beast, but it was very difficult.

Nothing she did seemed to do any damage to the beast. And it was quickly gaining! She narrowly avoided a bite that would have no doubt taken her head off, and noted that many civilian casualties were bound to occur in such an enclosed space.

" _If this fight drags out, a lot of people are gonna die! I have to lure this zombie to the outskirts; away from the city!"_ Peli thought to herself.

She immediately changed course and began flying away from the more civilized area. Or, at least she MIGHT have, if she hadn't gotten swatted to the ground by the zombie Tyrannopede's tail. Peli grunted in pain as she skidded across the ground, but she eventually managed to right herself.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough for her to avoid the giant jaws of bony death that chomped her, and swallowed her whole.

Tyrannopede had this sickeningly satisfied look on her face as she licked her burnt chops. But little did she know was that Raditz and Aayla were a little ways away, watching the whole interaction. Raditz seemed awfully calm about the situation, but his wife was looking at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Go down there and help her!" Aayla ordered.

"There's no need to do so. She can handle herself." Raditz replied.

"Oh really?" Aayla asked.

"Yes." Raditz answered.

"How do you know this?" Aayla asked again.

"Wait for it… Bing!"

Aayla looked to see that Raditz was right. Tyrannopede's stomach was beginning to burn rapidly as Peli began to rapidly increase her core temperature. The zombified Vaxasaurian predator failed to notice this until…

 *****KAPOWEE!*****

Her stomach blew up from the inside out! And THIS time, Tyrannopede roared out, not in pain, but in anger. The saurian arthropod predator now understood that it had no hope of defeating such a spicy prey item. Especially since she no longer has a stomach. So, it roared one last time before bidding a hasty retreat, disappearing into a swirling black portal.

When it was gone, Raditz and Aayla went to check on Lilo, hoping the girl wasn't too hurt.

"LILO! Are you okay!?" Aayla frantically asked.

"SAY SOMETHING, KID!" Raditz added.

From within the pile of goo, they heard a faint voice utter a sarcastic "something'. There was a flash of blue light, and out from the pile of goo emerged a very dirty and very much grossed out Hawaiian girl.

"Okay, after that experience, I REALLY need a shower." Lilo said with a straight face.

The Saiyan and his Twi'lek wife understood what the girl was going through. They had to do the exact same thing to get out of a Rancor's stomach.

Worst. Experience. Ever!

"Come on, you, let's go back to base and get you cleaned up." Aayla said in a motherly fashion.

"Wow, Aayla, already considering Lilo as a part of the family? You really have no limits to your motherly instincts, do you?" Raditz teased.

Aayla could offer only one thing as a rebuttal to that.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter WILL be longer, because it's the chapter that wraps up Ben's time in the Red Lantern universe. Be prepared for a big fight, and for Ben to get some very unexpected backup!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Red Lantern! You know the drill.*****_

* * *

 _ **Final Battle: Red Lantern Corps. Vs. Manhunters! (Act 1)**_

* * *

After unintentionally obtaining a sample of DNA from Atrocitus, Ben decided to learn a bit more about the Sith Pureblood species. A transformation would do him no good if he doesn't know how to fully utilize its powers and abilities.

So far, he's learned that the Sith Purebloods were a crimson race of aliens not native to his universe. They had originated from a planet known as Korriban, and had a natural connection to the Dark Side of a type of energy known only as the Force. But since they had such dark and ruthless teachings, they ended up the enemy of the Jedi Order.

This dispute between light and dark sparked a war between the two factions of Jedi and Sith. But the true cause of the Sith Pureblood species was something called the Manhunters. Robots that were designed to kill off any and all species that possessed emotions.

Ben stroked his chin as he thought about this. It certainly explained why Atrocitus became a Red Lantern in the first place. And it also explained why he was so bitter and angry towards everyone except Dex-Starr.

He suddenly stood as he could sense that something was horribly wrong. Looking up to the sky, Ben could feel that something was coming. Something evil and… emotionless?

"Oh no…!" Ben said, eyes widening in fear.

He quickly reactivated his Red Lantern form, and took off for Atrocitus' palace. He had to warn everyone now! Prevent a horrible catastrophe!

Ben felt as though his speed in his Red Lantern form wasn't going to be enough to warn everyone in time, so he quickly activated his matrix, that he renamed the Heaven Matrix, and was engulfed in a flash of golden light.

" **CABBA!"**

Ben had transformed into his Transcendent Saiyan form, but was now decked out in his Red Lantern garb. I guess this means his powers and uniform as a Red Lantern are transferred to his aliens when he transforms. Who knew?

Anyway, Cabba accessed his Ki and sped off towards the palace as fast as he could go. It was certainly much faster than normal, as he made it to Atrocitus' palace in less than three seconds.

"Ben, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"There's no time to explain! Just get me an audience with Atrocitus right now! It's urgent!" Cabba instructed.

"There is no need to request an audience with me,"

Both Red Lanterns looked up to see Atrocitus descending to their location.

"What is so urgent that you gained the foolish bravery to storm my palace?" Atrocitus demanded.

But his sense of arrogant bravado was all but extinguished when he heard the news.

"The Manhunters are coming to Ysmault!"

* * *

 _ *****Back in Grand Kami's Domain...*****_

* * *

Near a viewing port, the girls along with Beerus, Whis, and Toma were watching Ben's exploits as a Red Lantern. They had to admit, the abilities of those Power Rings were quite impressive. Although, Beerus just said that he had no need of such a trinket. Something about those things being cheat codes, or something.

"This is not good. If those Manhunters get to Ysmault, they'll destroy the Central Power Battery for the Red Lantern Corps!" Twilight said.

"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO!?" Pinkie asked as she ran around the room in panic.

"There's only one thing we can do, girls! When the going gets tough, the tough get going! That's our motto!" Rainbow declared.

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata'?" Sonata said.

In response to this, Adagio groaned and facepalmed at her sister's ignorance.

"That was NEVER our motto. You're thinking of Timon and Pumbaa." she informed.

"It is?" Sonata asked with a tilt of the head. "I could've sworn that was our motto."

As the girls began arguing, no one noticed a certain butter colored girl and a magician-in-training leaving for a portal to the Red Lantern universe. No one except Grand Kami, of course.

" _Well, Benjamin, it looks like you're about to get some unexpected backup."_ she thought to herself.

She then began to head back to her workshop to finish a little project of hers. A special weapon that would help Ben recover a lost holy artifact from the next universe he went to. An artifact that if left in the wrong hands could destroy every universe in existence, forcing the Grand Kami to begin life all over.

* * *

 _ *****Back on Ysmault…*****_

* * *

After calling all of the Red Lanterns to his palace, Atrocitus informed them all of the threat of invasion from the Manhunters and was currently going over battle plans for when those wretched robots arrived. After all, those things may just be machines, but they're still far more formidable than they look.

"Alright, our main priority is to protect our Central Power Battery. If that goes, all of our power goes with it. Therefore, I'm stationing Zillius Zox, Skallox, Artemis, and Liara as a main defense squad to take down any Manhunters that manage to get past us." Atrocitus instructed.

"Yessir!" the four Lanterns responded.

"The rest of us will be fighting on the frontlines in order to lessen the strength of their forces. We'll work in teams to cover more ground and watch each other's backs. Dex-Starr is with me, Ratchet and Bleez will be another group. Kara, you're with Ben. Are we all clear on the plan?"

Seeing no one responding negatively, Atrocitus looked to Ben.

"How soon will the Manhunters be arriving?" he asked.

"At the speed that they're traveling, I estimate that they'll be here in about two to three days." Ben replied.

"That gives us just enough time to prepare. Dismissed."

As the other members of the Red Lantern Corps filed out of the room, Atrocitus reached into a hidden compartment in his desk. He pulled out a curved cylindrical hilt that seemed to be made of a black metal.

"I never thought I'd ever use this old relic again." Atrocitus mumbled.

He pushed a button on the object, and a blood red blade made of plasma light sprang forth from it.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	12. Omake: A Glass of Warm Beerus

_*****I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!*****_

* * *

 _ **Omake: A Glass of Warm Beerus**_

* * *

Night had fallen on the peaceful landscape that is Heaven. Everyone was asleep after another ruthless day of rigorous training, and right now we find Sunset Shimmer resting on her futon as she dreamed about her eventual wedding with the man of her dreams, Ben Tennyson. Suddenly, she heard a noise that caused her to stir and mumble in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. But she did wake up when the noise came back louder than before.

Her vision came into focus as she scanned her room for any anomalies. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she felt a faint power signature in the kitchen.

" _A burglar? In heaven? At this hour?"_ Sunset mentally asked herself.

Just in case this guy was armed, Sunset grabbed her potted cactus named Gordon, and tiptoed her way to the kitchen. It was a bit tricky to maintain cover with all of the squeaky floor boards that her feet encountered. Finally, Sunset made it to the kitchen entrance and peeked inside. What she found both scared and repulsed her.

There was someone eating every scrap of food they could find right out of the refrigerator. Not to mention being very loud while they did so. Sunset turned back, and began mumbling to herself.

"Not good. We got an intruder eating all of the food out of our fridge… in BARE FEET! How unsanitary."

The red and yellow haired girl looked back inside, but it looked like the intruder was long gone. She tiptoed into the kitchen as she thought of all of the places the intruder could be hiding, waiting to assassinate her. That's when a strong wind blew open the kitchen windows, catching Sunset's attention.

"I got a cactus, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Sunset threatened.

She sighed in relief, feeling a bit silly when she saw it was just the wind. But her eyes darted down to the bottom drawer of the fridge when the sounds returned. Hesitantly, Sunset reached down and slowly opened the drawer. She screamed and readied her cactus when out of the drawer popped…

"Beerus?"

Indeed, it was Beerus. The crazy hairless feline was still dressed in his night shirt and pajama pants as he chewed on a string of sausage links that were hanging out of his mouth. But why are his eyes closed? Is he still sleeping?

"You practically scared me out of my favorite pair of bunny slipper. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sunset demanded.

But Beerus wasn't paying any attention. He just reached into the pickle jar he was holding, and pulled one out. As he was about to put it in his mouth, he instead guzzled down the entire jar of pickles, juice and all. And Sunset noticed this.

"Uh, Beerus?" Sunset asked.

The crazy cat then opened his mouth and went after Sunset, who used her cactus as a shield in hopes of driving him off.

"Don't make me use this!" she warned.

But Beerus wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Instead, he gripped part of the cactus with his teeth, and bit a decent sized chunk out of it. Needless to say, Sunset was ticked.

"You just ate Gordon…! Beerus, cacti have feelings just like…"

She was cut off when Beerus walked past her with a whole bunch of food in his arms.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER BEERUS! STOP! Where're you going with all our food? Beerus, it'll spoil!"

It was clear he didn't hear her when he just grabbed Sunset's cactus from her hand. She could only watch in confusion and slight irritation as Beerus crawled out the window and began to walk away from the compound.

"BEERUS, COME BACK HERE AND CLOSE THIS REFRIGERATOR DOOR!" Sunset demanded.

But once again, no reaction. He just kept walking as he seemed to be like a bottomless pit with legs.

"BEERUS! I need to wake Twilight! Oh dear, a paradox."

After taking a few minutes to change out of her pajamas, Sunset made a break for Twilight's room. Fortunately, Twilight had yet to become a heavy sleeper like her teacher, so waking her up would be relatively easy. She skidded to a stop, and began to rapidly tap on Twilight's bedroom door.

"Twilight! Twilight, are you awake?" whispered Sunset.

A sleepy groan was heard from behind the door, and Sunset knew immediately that Twilight was now awake.

"This is an emergency. It's Beerus!" Sunset informed.

The door slowly opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle with her hair done up in a bun, half open eyes, and wearing a nightgown with several constellations on it. And for some reason or another, she was holding a finely crafted plushie of Ben Tennyson. It's better for everyone that we don't ask why.

"Who turned out the sun?" asked a sleepy Twilight.

"Good, you're awake. We have a problem, Twi! Beerus was up and about in the kitchen; the refrigerator. Not that it's any different from any other day, but It was late, you see, and I usually like to get eight hours of sleep. So I asked him, talked to him, but no reaction. He just kept eating. Do you understand me, Twilight? Beerus. Is. Sleep walking!" Sunset explained in one breath.

What she got in return was a yawn from the lavender skinned girl. But they both turned around when they noticed the door to Twilight's snack stash opened up. Out walked a sleeping Beerus, carrying at least twenty boxes of cookies, twelve different bags of chips, a tub of ice cream, and an assorted container of fruit juice.

"What's he doing with all my snacks?" Twilight asked, now fully awake.

"Beerus has become akin to a swarm of locusts, ready to purge the palace and all its good people of their food!" exclaimed Sunset.

Twilight looked at the audience for a moment before looking back to Sunset.

"You know, you scare me when you talk like that." Twilight said. "Let me get changed, then we'll see what lord Beerus is up to."

* * *

 _ *****Ten Minutes Later…*****_

* * *

After getting changed, Twilight and Sunset poked their heads around the hall where Fluttershy kept her secret stash of food. She didn't want Sunset or Sonata to get their hands on it, so that's why it was supposed to be secret.

They could only watch in shock and fascination as Beerus broke the door down, and dumped all of the contents of the fridge he was holding down his gullet, his mouth stretched impossibly wide as he did so. And all the while, he stayed asleep. But that didn't make it any less entertaining for his young apprentice.

"WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Twilight cried. "Girl, tell me I wasn't dreaming! He scarfed the whole fridge!"

Twilight laughed like a maniac as she followed her teacher. Sunset shushed her friend, and they both peeked into the window of Rainbow Dash's room; which also happens to be where she keeps her own secret stash of goodies. Twilight covered her mouth with one hand as she tried not to laugh, but to her, this was just too funny.

The sleeping God of Destruction opened the fridge, and started off by eating a strawberry pound cake, followed by washing it down with a whole gallon of chocolate milk.

"I hope he doesn't wake Rainbow. This is not good." said a worried Sunset Shimmer.

"This is rich, Sunset!" Twilight cried.

She pulled her friend back, and sat her down on one of the two recliner chairs that she got from… somewhere.

"Have a seat, front row center to the greatest show on Earth!" Twilight said.

She pulled out a tub of popcorn, and popped a handful in her mouth as she watched the show. After a few seconds of chewing, Sunset felt the need to ask.

"Are you gonna share those?"

They watched as Beerus first swallowed a ham whole, then proceeded to juggle the contents of a fruit bowl before tossing those down his gullet, Finally, he pulled out a slice of bread, used it to wipe his mouth, and then… wait for it… he tossed in the air and ate it in one bite.

"That was very good!" praised an amazed Sunset Shimmer.

"I can't figure out where he's putting it all." Twilight said.

But when she looked back, she saw no sign of Beerus. Just a messy kitchen and an empty fridge.

"Where'd he go?" Twilight asked.

* * *

 _ *****With Rainbow Dash…*****_

* * *

Rainbow's room was decked out with various types of sports equipment, ranging from basketball to street hockey, and from football to soccer. And sleeping in a bed that had sheets depicting a stunt jet from the Blue Angels was our favorite rainbow haired teenage girl. But she woke up when she smelled something rank.

"Ugh… who fed a baby chili?" Rainbow asked as she woke up.

She felt a presence in her room, snapping her out of her tired daze.

"Santa…?" she asked, opening one eye.

* * *

 _ *****Back with Sunset and Twilight…*****_

* * *

"Do you think Beerus swallowed himself?" Sunset asked.

Twilight was thinking it was impossible. No one can physically swallow themselves.

" **HELP! HEEEEELP!"**

Hearing the sounds of distress coming from Rainbow's room, the girls hurried to their friend's sleeping quarters with Sunset ready to go Super Saiyan at a moment's notice. Twilight turned the doorknob, and they were treated to a horrible sight.

Rainbow Dash was stuffed halfway into Beerus' mouth with only her kicking legs sticking out! The God of Destruction's cheeks were bulging quite a bit as he didn't even seem to know what he was attempting to eat.

" **Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! Cat Slobber!"** Rainbow yelped as she struggled to not get eaten.

Sunset and Twilight were horrified at the sight, and immediately closed the door.

"Good thing I'm the future Goddess of Destruction." Twilight said to Sunset.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" Sunset said.

Twilight opened the door again, and was disappointed the Beerus was gone. But she was glad to see a shivering, possibly traumatized and dripping with spit Rainbow Dash standing in the middle of the room, her eye twitching every few seconds.

"You can open your eyes, Sunset. He spit Rainbow Dash out." Twilight informed.

Sunset breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Beerus hadn't turned man-eater.

"Let's go, I don't want to miss Beerus getting heartburn." Twilight joked before running off.

Sunset followed her, and was appalled by what she was seeing. Trash was scattered all over the hall leading somewhere. The wrappers and packages of what was once perfectly good food now nothing more than a bitter reminder of a cat with a bottomless pit for a stomach. And for once, I'm not talking about Garfield.

"Look at all of this! Lord Beerus must have bilged at least half of this palace of it's food!" Twilight theorized in awe.

"Messy, messy," muttered Sunset as she picked up an empty milk carton. "Sleep walking and eating everybody's food is one thing. But LITTERING?"

"CHECK IT OUT, SUNSET!" cried Twilight as she held up a package. "Beerus ate a whole box of Pinkie Pie's homemade bran muffins!"

"This could be dangerous, Twilight." Sunset warned.

"Oh, yeah!" Twilight cheered.

The two girls followed the trash all the way to Beerus' bedroom, knowing that if they followed the trash, they'd find Beerus. They noticed a string of sausage links moving into the open window that Beerus uses to get fresh air, and knew they were in the right place.

"Bingo!" Twilight said in victory before grabbing the sausages." Not so fast! You ain't goin' nowhere!"

Unfortunately, she underestimated Beerus' strength while sleeping, and got yanked into the room. She hit the wall before falling into a pile of discarded books and collectible trading cards.

"Careful, Twilight." Sunset lightly scolded.

Twilight popped out of the pile with a smile on her face, and pulled out a whole roast chicken that had been buried under those books and cards.

"Finders keepers!" said a happy Twilight.

"Um, Twilight?" whispered Sunset.

"What?"

Twilight looked over where Sunset was pointing, and tried very hard to keep a straight face as a few giggles escaped her lips. Beerus was asleep on his bed, curled up on a small pile of food with the sausage links in his mouth, and his stomach was distended greatly from all of the food he'd consumed. The very sight of something so ridiculous made Twilight lose composure and double over in laughter.

"Beerus seems quite content among all of that food." Sunset commented.

"Yeah, like a beached whale." Twilight quipped.

The lavender skinned girl crawled onto her teacher's now oversized belly, and looked down at him.

"He looks so natural. Oh, Beerus. Beerus. WAKE UP, GOLDILOCKS!" Twilight shouted as she shook his head really fast.

Beerus did in fact wake up, but he was confused when he looked around to see his student and Sunset in his room.

"Can I help you?" Beerus asked tiredly as the sausages fell from his mouth.

"Lord Beerus, are you aware that you walk in your sleep, and that you have consumed all of the food within a five block radius of your bed?" Sunset asked, picking up her cactus.

"Not only that, but I feel as though I have just consumed all of the food within a five block radius of my bed." Beerus said as he got out of bed.

He noticed the bite marks on Sunset's cactus, but seemed to have no knowledge he was the one that caused them.

"Ah, I see someone gave ol' Gordon a haircut." Beerus said.

"Don't you remember ANYTHING, Beerus?" Sunset asked.

"You were great! You ate everything; including Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as she helped herself to some of the food pile.

It was at this time that the buttons holding Beerus' shirt closed decided to pop off, allowing the humanoid feline's now enlarged stomach to flop out. Fortunately, his pants stayed up.

"Oh no! RAINBOW, DON'T TELL WHIS!" Beerus begged to his stomach, thinking Rainbow was in there. "Girls, help me!"

"Relax, we're gonna sleep over so we can keep an eye out for you." Twilight reassured before opening the door to Beerus' closet. "Got any extra blankets?"

Twilight screamed and ran as an avalanche of food fell out of the closet, making Sunset snicker at her friend's misfortune. Beerus, however, just rubbed his belly and began to climb back into bed.

"Come on, Rainbow, time for bed." Beerus said to his belly.

* * *

 _ *****A Couple of Hours Later…*****_

* * *

Twilight, Sunset, and Beerus were once again fast asleep. But now, there was bubblewrap laid out on the floor to alert the girls should Beerus start walking in his sleep again. And it seems as though he was.

As he walked out of his room, he stepped all over the bubblewrap, thus startling the girls awake.

"Twilight, Beerus is walking in his sleep again!" exclaimed Sunset.

The two girls ran after him, but the God of Destruction was just far too quick for them. Even while he's sleeping.

"How can he be so big and quick?" Twilight asked.

"He's hopping the fence, Twilight!" Sunset exclaimed.

Sure enough, Beerus had climbed over the fence and was now on the branch of an apple tree. Using his surprisingly prehensile tongue, Beerus picked a red apple from one of the branches and swallowed it whole. He walked off the branch and onto a clothes line with still drying laundry attached to it.

He was then launched into the air, but quickly bit onto a T-shirt that was launched off the line which then acted like a parachute. The words on the shirt said I 3 New York on it.

"Hey, isn't that mister Whis' favorite T-shirt?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind that! We have to get Beerus!" Sunset replied, running after the cat man.

Fortunately, he didn't go very far, and the girls managed to get him back to bed with no further trouble. But just so no one went hungry, they decided to do a little late night grocery shopping.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **This chapter was based off of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode "A glass of Warm Ed". Hope you guys like it.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_*****You know the drill. I still own NOTHING!*****_

* * *

 _ **Invasion of the Manhunters**_

* * *

As Ben and several other Red Lanterns flew up into the outer atmosphere of the planet, he knew that this might just be another trial that he'd have to go through. Although, an invasion of this magnitude seemed just a bit excessive for a rogue seeker. But he soon realized that just the destruction of the Red Lantern Corps. and their central power battery wasn't the only thing this seeker is after.

It is the destruction of every other color in the Emotional Spectrum.

By destroying the other colored lights of the Emotional Spectrum, this seeker hopes to leave only the green light of Willpower as the prime emotion for all living beings. But while Willpower is strong in its own right, Ben knows that without the other emotions, sentient lifeforms can not be truly sentient.

Without love, families will break apart. Without rage, one can not truly mourn their losses. With no hope, one can not look towards a brighter future. If there is no fear, one can not gain courage. If we are without compassion, how can we truly show mercy to our enemies? Even greed is an important emotion in the universe, despite its negative and sinful nature.

" _But why create the Manhunters in the first place when you're trying to preserve a certain emotion?"_ Ben mentally asked himself.

It truly doesn't make any sense. The Manhunters are designed to destroy emotional entities, not protect them. Once the other emotional entities are destroyed, what's to stop them from turning on their creator and destroying the Entity of Willpower?

"Hey, Ben, you ready for this?" Kara asked.

Ben just nodded and activated his matrix. He'd think about this later. Right now, he had a war to fight. After cycling through his aliens, Ben found one that he's had yet to try out from the ten alien samples he started out with. In a flash of light, Ben started to transform into something utterly terrifying.

He grew until he was well over three hundred feet tall and became reptilian in nature. He was covered in black scales with a red underbelly, and his body was now rippling with muscle. He had two huge crystals jutting from his shoulders along with several more going down his back to form dorsal spines, and a golden tri-pronged crest on his forehead. His eyes were golden yellow, and the symbol/dial of his matrix was located in the center of his chest.

" **CRYSTALBEAST!"**

* * *

 _ **A.L.D.**_

 _ **Species: Kaiju Clone**_

 _ **A monster created using the DNA of a monster known as Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla was created to be more powerful than his Earthling counterpart. And you know what? He was a complete success.**_

 _ **Using his power over crystals and cosmic energy, he can imprison weaker foes in a giant crystal prison. He can even grow large crystals from the planet he's on to enhance the power of his energy beams and is capable of surviving in a vacuum of space (hence his name).**_

* * *

While the other Red Lanterns were shocked by this transformation, they had no time to be impressed. The Manhunters were coming, and they were coming fast.

"All Lanterns, be ready to fight!" Atrocitus ordered.

"Lord Atrocitus, are you certain that we can stop these Manhunters?" Bleez asked.

"Whether we can or not, we have no choice but to fight. We mustn't allow this foolish seeker and his Manhunter army to destroy our way of life!" Atrocitus replied.

The winged woman seemed a bit apprehensive about fighting these new and powerful enemies, but nodded anyway. She knew that they have a very, very, VERY slim chance of making it out of this fight alive. And she has come to terms with the fact that she might very well die today.

"Bleez, relax. I got your back." CrystalBeast assured.

Bleez smiled in return, knowing that Ben wasn't going to let any of his friends die so easily so long as he could protect them. But she was broken from these musings when she heard the familiar line of those disgusting machines.

" **EMOTION DETECTED! MUST DESTROY!"**

The Red Lantern Corps. on the front lines tensed and readied themselves for battle as the Manhunters came into view. The Manhunters are humanoid machines with purple and red armor. Held in their hands were staffs that seemed to be able to fire energy beams.

" **IT'S OVER FOR YOU, RED LANTERNS! YOU AND YOUR ABOMINATION!"**

Coming into view was the rogue seeker. A small, elderly looking humanoid that had bluish grey skin and white hair that spiked up in a way that just said "I'm evil and hate kittens". He wore a red robe with a Green Lantern symbol, but he was by no means weak despite his old appearance.

"I have dreamed of nothing else… for years!" he growled.

"Oye, does he need a hobby." Zillius quipped.

"This is your last chance, seeker! Leave, and take your beasts of destruction with you!" Atrocitus ordered.

"I'm afraid that is simply not an option." said the Seeker.

The Manhunters readied their laser staffs and awaited further commands. And while they did this, the Red Lanterns began charging energy into their rings and began to gain power from the Central Power Battery in order to maximize their chances of victory. Even Ben as CrystalBeast did this. And they did this by reciting the true Red Lantern Oath.

" _ **With Blood and rage of crimson red…"**_

The Manhunters slowly began advancing on their targets.

" _ **Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…"**_

The mechanised menaces began to speed up their advance, while the members of the Red Lantern Corps. began to glow an even more intense red color.

" _ **Together with our hellish hate…"**_

The Manhunters were now charging full speed at their enemies.

" _ **We'll burn you all…"**_

By now, the robot army was ready to fire their lasers at the Red Lantern Corps.

" _ **...That is your fate!"**_

Gold and red plasma blasts and bursts of Rage Plasma began to fly all over the place as the war ensued. Ladies and gentlemen, the War of Light has begun!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **I've gotten an idea for a RWBY/Chaotic crossover. Here's the summary.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: Chaotic isn't a very popular game in Vale, having only caught the attention of four young hunters and huntresses in training. But when they are thrust into a new world where their game is real, can Team JNPR save Perim? Or will they die trying?**_

* * *

 _ **I need help deciding which of the four tribes each member of Team JNPR should be allied with. If you guys have any ideas, leave it in addition to your review for this chapter. And if you could also leave a signature creature for each member of Team JNPR, that would be helpful.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**I was working on my stories and figured, eh, might as well update this story even though the plot is mostly being rewritten. So, here we are. I hope you guys enjoy this one, because it has a little bit of actual combat in it.**_

 _ ***I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!***_

* * *

 _ **Battle of Rage Part 1!**_

* * *

 **"SUCK ON THIS, YA METAL FREAKS!"**

Rapid blasts of red light energy were flying through the air as Zillious Zox was engaged in a kind of aerial dogfight with several Manhunter Drones. He was shooting down plenty, but there was a literal army attacking the planet and they don't have the strength or manpower to take them on alone.

Many a Red Lantern was being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Man Hunters attacking the planet. But there were still those who had an easier time fighting against the metal menaces.

Artemis was using a combination of her reality bending powers and her own Red Lantern powers to destroy hundreds of Man Hunters at once. Her own newly acquired Rage Plasma was hot enough to melt thousands of these metal beasts all at once, but she was worried about hitting any of her fellow Red Lanterns and was unable to use it to its fullest potential.

Bleeze was a master of aerial combat, using her hard light constructs to destroy her enemies from their blind spots before quickly darting off. And her wings being made of bone certainly didn't hinder her speed or agility.

Laira and Dex-Starr made a perfect tag team. Easily able to cover one another and counter the other's weaknesses.

As for Atrocitus, he was using his old Lightsaber to slash his way through enemies while trying to make his way to the rogue guardian. He's just lucky that Ben and his current transformation's own crystal structures seem to deflect all incoming fire.

Combining that with a shield construct, and Atrocitus had the perfect means of both offense and defense against these disgusting Man Hunters.

"Don't let up! The fate of all Lantern Corps. is at stake here!" Atrocitus shouted.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! I JUST CAN'T WRITE ANY DECENT CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY ANYMORE! I'm sorry, everyone, but I think I'll have to put this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt it, contact me and we'll talk.**_


End file.
